


Delivery

by waxbirds



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxbirds/pseuds/waxbirds
Summary: “Could I please have some Cole x reader ft lots of cuddles? Thank <33″





	Delivery

On days like today, you wished that you could just go home, open your front door, and find someone waiting on the other side with their arms out, waiting for you. Cuddling after a long day of people withholding useful information and dealing with every bad thing that could happen on a commute (especially the getting drenched by a passing bus and the train getting stuck in a tunnel) would just make things more bearable.

For now, all you could do was take a long bath and then curl up in your bed with your laptop. Ignoring the fact you probably looked a mess, having just gotten out of the bath, doing nothing other than drying off and running a brush through your wet hair, you scrolled through your skype contacts until you found a familiar name. You clicked call, rubbing your tired eyes while you waited for one of your favorite people in the world to answer. If there was a way to get over a crappy day, it was talk to Cole.

Though, you reconsidered how much he was actually your favorite when he answered the call, popping up onto the screen and declaring, “Well, you look like shit.”

“Fuck you, you weeb,” you chuckled, smiling lazily. In response, Cole stuck his tongue out at you for a moment before breaking into a smile.

“How was work?” he asked, reaching out of view of his camera to come back with a drink.

“Sometimes, Cole, it isn’t the about the destination, but the journey,” you sighed. He snorted into his cup, coughing a little as he pulled it away from his face.

“ _What_?”

“Work was fine,” you explained, making a face, “but getting to work was a nightmare.” You launched into the story of your morning commute, letting all the salty thoughts you had been containing all day about how you’re _sure_ the bus driver swerved on purpose to hit that puddle and drench you with muddy rainwater that someone at work made a less than savory comment about and how much you wanted to just close their hand in a door. You rambled about how getting stuck on the train underground for almost a full half hour was miserable because the cars always smell, and there was a lady who you swore, was just carrying chopped up onions in her bag and it made your eyes water while you were stuck with her.

When you finally finished, you sighed heavily, falling back onto your pillows, and tugging your laptop up further on your lap so could still see the screen. Cole had just nodded while you ranted, making the occasional face as you said something particularly strange, but he had let you go on.

“Feel better?” he asked once he was sure you were done. You shrugged and then nodded.

“I guess so?” you told him.

“Good!” Cole nodded, taking another sip of his drink. “During your dunk-fest, did you get anything in the mail?”

You sat up a little, giving him a questioning look. “No?”

“Cool,” he said, “maybe tomorrow then!”

“Did you mail me something?” you asked, “I mean, I know you sent me that one thing but I got it ages ago.”

“I got you something else!” Cole declared, giving you a bright smile. “I thought you might like it. Hopefully you will when it gets there tomorrow.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything!”

“After the day you had, it sounds like you might like it. Trust me.”

The two of you talked for a while after that, though most of it was you teasing him while he played a video game. You focused mostly on reading through your various feeds that you’d ignored all day while you were at work. There were nights you joined Cole playing games, but after today, you were honestly too tired. Soon enough, you were bidding him goodnight because the bed was too comfy and your blankets were too warm to keep you from staying awake.

“I hope you like your surprise tomorrow!” Cole exclaimed before waving. You chuckled lazily, waving back.

“I’ll let you know when I get it, promise!”

The next morning, thankfully, was a day off, meaning you slept in far longer than you had the night before. By the time you rolled out of bed, it was almost noon. You decided that while you _could_ lay around your apartment all day, your time would be better spent getting a few errands done. As you got ready to go out, you also realized that if you rearranged the way you went about them, you could also stop for lunch at your favorite restaurant. That would, more or less, make up for the suck that was yesterday as far as you were concerned.

You were just about done wrestling on your second shoe when there was a knock at the door. You raised an eyebrow, pulling on the shoe entirely and standing up from where you had parked yourself on the floor. You figured it was maybe a delivery person with the surprise Cole had mentioned last night. He did seem adamant that it was going to arrive today.

What was waiting for you on the other side of the door was definitely a surprise. You had wrenched open the front door, that always seemed to stick a little, to see not a delivery person, but Cole, with an excited look on his face.

“Surprise!” he exclaimed, bouncing up onto the balls of his feet.

You stared at him for a moment, unable to will yourself to react. Then you beamed, threw out your arms and jumped for him, squealing.

“Cole!” you cried, your voice coming out muffled against him, squeezing him as tight as you could manage.

“Hey there,” he wheezed, wrapping his arms tightly around you. “I might snap, you know.”

“Sorry! Sorry,” you apologized, loosening your hold on him, but not letting go. “Cole, what are you doing here?”

“Figured I’d come visit,” he said nonchalantly, but the look on his face, that giant smile on his face made it seem a lot less of a big deal than he was trying to play it off as. “Came about the right time too, considering you having that meltdown last night.”

You pulled back from him, giving him a look. “I did _not_ have a meltdown!” you gasped. He chuckled, ruffling your hair.

“O-kay,” he said in a voice that clearly showed he didn’t believe you. After reluctantly breaking the hug, Cole shuffled inside, dragging in his suitcase behind him. “So, where’re we going?” he asked in a singsong voice.

“What?”

“You’re going out,” he stated, putting his suitcase against the wall and motioning at you. “So, where are we going?” You stood there for a moment, considering this. You were going on errands, and now Cole was here. It stood to reason that you’d _take_ Cole with you on your errands. You shrugged, admitting defeat, and went for your stuff.

“I’ve got to go buy new shoes for work and I wanted to go for lunch,” you explained, grabbing your keys.

“I could go for some lunch,” he told you, nodding. “I haven’t eaten since I got on the plane.”

And that was how you ended up with Cole, wandering through the mall as you searched for shoes that work would find acceptable. He had enjoyed your favorite restaurant (and he had teased you for telling him about it so many times before agreeing that yeah, it was pretty great) and now the only reason you weren’t annoyed was because Cole was there, making the same dumb jokes you loved to come home to without having to wait all day to come home to it.

It was in the fifth store that you found a gross looking pair of closed toed black flats in the approved color. They fit, they followed dress code, and that was all that mattered to you. You watched Cole’s face contort as he looked at them, and you waited for the teasing to start, as it always did. Instead, he just bent down and pointed towards the shoes.

“What are _thooose_?” he asked, looking from them to you and back. You rolled your eyes.

“Fucking nerd,” you laughed, and he smiled.

“Had to,” he told you, shrugging. You went to take them off and shove them back into the box, and when you looked up, Cole was gone. You raised an eyebrow but then just headed to towards the long line up front. There was only one cashier, and by the looks of it, they seemed pretty frazzled.

“There you are,” Cole said as he walked up, and casually draped an arm around you, pulling you in towards him. You smiled slightly, decided to say nothing about it, and shuffled the shoes around in the box.

“ _You’re_ the one who walked away,” you pointed out.

“Yeah, before I said something about those shoes,” he sighed. “A blind person wouldn’t wear those, [Y/N].”

“I have to!” you half whined, hiding your face in the crook of his neck. “They won’t pay me if I don’t.”

“You should report them,” he told you, running his hand up and down your arm a few times. “It’s cruel and unusual punishment.”

After getting through the line, where the cashier seemed incredibly thankful that you weren’t mad for waiting, the two of you continued to wander the mall with his arm around you. You both had a blast in the Lego store, and after a frozen yogurt break, you were heading home. It took a while for the two of you to figure out what to do for dinner, but eventually, the two of you decided on pizza and a movie. Though you were a little nervous about it, you let Cole pick the movie considering he came all the way to surprise you. You sat down on the couch, and for a while, it was just the two of you sitting there, eating, only speaking when you asked for him to grab you another slice.

Towards the middle of the movie, once the plates were discarded on the coffee table, you noticed Cole inching closer towards you, nudging you with his elbow every once in a while. After a minute or so, you glanced over at him to see him looking at you, raising his eyebrows. You shrugged, unsure of what he was getting at, but he seemed to take the shrug as an acceptance and he was wrapping his arm around you, trying to pull you in. You smiled, shuffling close enough to wrap your arm around his middle, leaning your head against him.

“Wanted to do this yesterday,” Cole muttered. “Seemed like you could use it.” You hummed in appreciation, nuzzling in a little closer.

“You have no idea,” you sighed. “Talking to you is nice. But _this_ …it’s a whole lot better.”

“Good,” he said, pressing a kiss to your head. “You’ve got this for the next week. As much cuddling as you want.”

“Perfect,” you sighed happily. “Think I could convince you to stay longer than a week?”

Cole chuckled, making what you were leaning against rumble and he gave you a gentle squeeze. “As much as I’d like to, I think work might have something to say about me just leaving,” he told you.

“Telecommuting is a thing,” you pointed out. Cole laughed again.

“Yeah, I’ll work on it,” he told you. “Now hush, this is the best part.”

There were days that all you wanted to go home to was someone to cuddle. While talking to Cole on Skype was enough of a comfort to keep you going, sitting with him on the couch, all cuddled up, was way better. You’d definitely be taking him up on the ‘as much cuddling as you want’ offer. If you had a say, it’d probably be constant cuddling but somehow, you didn’t think Cole would mind that all that much.


End file.
